


Oak X Fungass

by orphan_account



Series: friends smut collection [1]
Category: KFDI
Genre: Biting, Choking, Other, Smut, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ;)
Series: friends smut collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069190





	Oak X Fungass

Oaks throat closed up, they started to cough, unable to breath.

They had been pushed up to the wall by Fungass, even though Fungass had yet to touch their neck.

Fungass looked so hot in the bright neon lighting, they were both sweating by now though they had been going back and forth with each other for a while, fighting for dominance over each other. Fungass kept getting flustered and taking a step back, and Oak kept closing in. Fungass made their last attempt by pinning Oak to the wall, which is how they got to this position.

Oak choking, looking at the hottest person they had seen. Oak quickly pushed Fungass down off of them, still choking slightly, but they started biting in to the others collarbone, coughing a bit.

Fungass moaned slightly as they felt the teeth combine with their skin, biting down hard enough to almost rip skin. Oak sat on top of Fungass, clearing out their throat to stop the coughing and then went back down to finish the job.


End file.
